It Takes Two
by LoveSomebody
Summary: AU: Princess Emma Swan is left to pull her penniless kingdom out of doom by finding an island full of treasures, but can Emma put her wits and her faith into one persistent and charming Captain? (Rated M for violence and smut)
1. Chapter One

_Inhale_

I fumbled through the thick island jungle fighting through aggressive vines hearing his footsteps plundering behind me. Each breath I took, my chest lifted with a burning heave as the cold and salty air filled my lungs.

_Exhale_

I sprinted farther, feeling my chest heave with every movement. His attempts of trying to catch up were almost hopeless just as his attempt to reach the map that I clutched in my hands.

"YOU USED ME YOU BLOODY WHORE!"

He roared behind me, I let out an exasperated laugh.

"A whore, eh? I've been called many things but never a whore!"

I yelled back and sprinted further and leapt over a fallen tree. "

I'm going to feed you to the sharks!"

"You were the one that fell for it, mate!"

I swung a tight left through a thicket and tossed the thick jungle vines away from my face. I was contemplating on when his fellow crewmen would start showing up but considering that they would think that this was a _"lover's quarrel" _I doubted it. From ahead I could see a long stretch of space where the cliff's split apart. Luckily, I had the vines on my side with this part of the jungle. I took another deep breath and sprinted another four feet before launching myself onto the nearest vine.

My hands gripped onto the thick grassy vine and my body lurched toward the other side. I heard Hook stop and pause seeing me swing my body to the other ledge. Once I swung closer to the ledge, I sliced the vine with my dagger and leapt onto the ledge. Hitting the ground shoulder first I did a barrel roll and stood up straight.

"Thanks for the map, lad!"

I waved and tipped my hat to him before turning around and leaving Hook to sulk in his discontent that a woman had finally managed to beat him at his own game.

"SWAN!"

he roared with sheer anger that made the birds in the trees fly out of their comfy homes. The roar echoed for miles as I walked farther away from the man that I managed to trick. With that yell; I stepped forward and continued my endless journey in search of treasure that can pull my kingdom out of inevitable doom.

**_~ONE YEAR EARLIER~_**

"The kingdom has lost all of its fortune!" My mother, Snow said solemnly from her throne.

"What nonsense are you speaking of? Father said that the diamond mine is filled with rich-"

Mother waved a hand to silence me; "It's nothing but dirt and coal, it seems they thought the diamond wasn't filled with riches after all."

She put a hand to her face and sighed, my mother was strong but she knew that without the fortune she could not keep her kingdom happy.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the lordships and oracles believed that the mine was rich with fortune! How could the oracles have predicted so carelessly?

"Emma, my dear, it seems that there only one way you can save the kingdom."

"How am I supposed to pull this kingdom out of destitution?" my mother stood up and grasped my hands in her warm ones. "You might have to bind this kingdom with another wealthier one."

"Are you talking about of an _arranged marriage_?"

She nodded sadly; "you're going to have to marry Prince Baelfire." My eyes widened in astonishment as I pulled my hands away from my mother's.

"I'd rather take an arrow to the chest than marry that man of such arrogance and lack of decent manner."

"If you want this kingdom to survive then you must do this." She said staring at me with such hurt eyes. I kept shaking my head in bewilderment, my mother was never a woman to pawn off her own daughter to other men, especially since she was almost forced into an arranged marriage of her own. If she needed to join kingdoms then the kingdom must be in more peril than I had imagined.

"Where's father? He should have some sort of an idea how to get out of this than an arranged marriage?"

"He's left to go talk to King Gold about the marriage, we should expect him in fortnight."

"There are other ways of pulling this kingdom out of debt, and marriage is not one of selections." "Emma, you have to do this for us, for the kingdom, for your peo-"

I kept shaking my head in disbelief and pure anger, I was unwilling to accept that I would be forced into a marriage that I wasn't ready for. I turned around and sprinted out of the throne room; for I couldn't be in the same room with the woman that was going to feed me to the wolves. I kept my tears at bay as I ran past the guards and the maidens. "Princess Emma!" One of the chambermaids called after me.

I ran towards the back garden in attempt to stay away from my worst nightmare. Going through the tall, thick maze I found peace and quiet. I fell to my knees on the soft grass biting my lip to suppress these tears.

_How could she do this to me? After all she had been through? She would dare throw me to the wolves after her promise. _

I brought my legs up and sat there with my head between them, taking in deep long breaths. _I have to do something, anything, I have to do something other than partaking in a false marriage. I have to find a way to save this kingdom, to save my people, and yet make my parents proud. _

Then, all at once a small fragmented memory came into my head.

"_Emma, darling, what are you reading now?" _

"_It's a treasure book, father! It lists all these unknown treasures with their stories." _

"_Have you ever heard of Amelia's Widowed Treasure?" _

"_No, it's not listed in this book; oh can you please tell me the story?" _

"_Long ago, a wealthy queen married her one true love but the man was also fighting the Ogre Wars at the time and was killed among the many men. The queen began to go crazy, suspecting that her maids, knights, and guards would take her treasure from her. The queen was in mad state that she began to get greedy of her gold, jewelry, anything that her guards would take from thieving pirates. After years of accumulating all of this treasure; she hid it well on her own island and cast a spell on the island. She was so consumed with suspicion and paranoia that she moved to her island and vowed that no one would receive any of her treasured goods…"_

"_Unless?" _

"_Unless true love's kiss is presented in front of the treasure, then shall the curse be removed," _

I wiped a stray tear that had made an escape, I stood up slowly; now knowing what I was going to do. I walked slowly as I thought of a plan to shove this forward, I had little time so I had to act quickly and soon.

By midnight I had dressed in some trousers, boots, a thick white shirt, a vest and a cloak to disguise myself perfectly. I shoved a dagger into my boot along with a revolver in my belt, I stared at my father's sword and grasped it putting it in my holster, I was ready to make my escape.

I silently opened my window and grasped my make shift rope from my bed sheets. Tying it to my bed post I threw it behind me. My heart was pounding as I began to climb out the window. It was several stories down the castle's side, but this was the only escape route. I went down another six notches before I started wondering how many clothes and sheets I used to craft this.

I didn't get to say goodbye to my mother since I couldn't bear to face her after what she'd done, and because she'd see through my façade and know I was up to something. So, instead after I got my idea of finding Amelia's treasure; I stayed in my bedroom and prepared only telling two maids that I trusted securely. I only had one idea where I would find pirates, and that was either at the docking bay, the nearest brothel, or bar.

I finally saw that the rope had run long enough for me to drop at a safe length. I got to the last notch and let go of the rope. I hit the ground on my feet and made my way around the corner to the back gate. I turned a sharp left only to collide with Cecile, my mother's favorite chambermaid. She let out a scream seeing me hooded, I clamped my hand over her mouth and dragged her behind the nearest brush.

"Shh, Cecile, it's just me, it's me Emma."

I said removing my hood; Cecile squinted into the darkness, her jade eyes widened with surprise against the pale moonlight above.

"Your Royal Highness! You scared me, what are you doing out at such an appalling hour? What are you wearing?"

From ahead I heard the guards ask one another if they heard Cecile's scream.

"Cecile, I'm leaving, but you must not tell the queen. I'm off to save the kingdom, you can tell her tomorrow but not tonight. Do not alert the guards either, if you please, distract them so I can escape easily."

"But Your Highness, Her Majesty The Queen, would not be pleased to hear that you've left-"

"Cecile, please, _please_ do not warn the guards. I'm trying to save the kingdom and I'm running out of time."

Cecile's eyes stared into mine for long moments; I began to panic hearing the guards starting to investigate the scream. Cecile was going to be hard to keep a secret since she was so loyal to my mother. Her eyes were blank and emotionless so I could not read what she was thinking. My hands began to shake hearing their footsteps come closer.

"Come out! We know you're in there!" one of the knights shouted at us, I gave a panicked look to Cecile, her face had worn into a solemn look as she whispered to me:

"I shall tell the Queen tomorrow like you requested, excuse me," Cecile curtseyed and then went out in front of the guards.

"Oh, pardon me, Sir Willian and Sir Gregory a mouse had ran over my foot and I squealed." I could see that Cecile made a motioning movement with her hand to signal for me to go forth. "Thank you, Cecile." I whispered and then went out the other end of the brush and made my escape.

The bar smelled of thick liquor, vomit, and sweat when I stepped in. Woman in revealing dresses passed me and laughed at me over their shoulders. Most women sat on pirate's laps and drank beer, I stood out among the many from my clean clothes. I saw the barman and walked up hesitatingly, he saw me and gave a small nod.

"What can I help you with tonight, lass?" He asked sliding a beer down the counter.

"I'm looking for the Captain?" The guy looked up and scoffed at me, "

Another one of his whores? He told me to shoo you away as soon as you asked for him."

My eyes widened in surprise of the man, "I can assure you I'm not one of his escorts, I need to speak with him."

"You're gonna have to ask the quarter master before talking to the captain,"

I sighed in aggravation, "where can I find him?" "You're right next to him, sweet heart." A man with a gruff voice whispered at me. I flinched away from him and stood up,

"May I speak with your captain?"

"You may, for a price, lassie." He laughed stroking his muddied beard, he smelled of rum and rotten potatoes.

"What is your price?" I asked seeing him stand up and come up to me, touching a stray hair and playing with it between his fingers. I felt my hand reach for the butt of my dagger, I leaned my leg up and caught it in my hand.

"I think you know what my price is, lassie,"

I tried my hardest not to gag, the quarter master reached out to grab at my chest but I had out smarted him, instead, I grasped his hand and twisted it behind him and bent him over the table before putting my dagger to his throat. The bar froze up after hearing glass shatter onto the ground spilling beer all over.

"I think you should know that I am a lady, and I shall not be treated like one of the many escorts around here. I'm going to ask once again, may I please speak with your captain?"

The man cleared his throat, with a malicious, sick tone he slurred out each words that caused havoc onto the bar.

"_SEIZE THIS WHORE." _

Immediately, I saw the shadows of the pirates come forward, I grasped some glasses and smacked it into the nearest pirate. Another one pounced and I sliced his wrist, one man grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. I kicked him in the groin and grabbed another empty glass and smacked that one into the man. Three were down but I was easily out numbered, I knew I had managed to get way in over my head than I expected.

But through the yelling and glass breaking, one solid voice cut through the crowd like a newly sharpened blade. "AYE, MATES, WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE QUANDRY HERE?" I turned around to see the captain step forward out of the shadows.

CONTINUE? Let me know!


	2. Chapter Two

All at once the fighting froze and dispersed around me. I was left dead center of the bar, still holding a broken mug handle in my hand. The captain stepped forward, his moss eyes hitting the moonlight above while they flickered to me with deep interest yet agitation towards me. His eyes took me back to a better happy time when I would go into the woods and stare up at the green trees swaying into the beautiful spring breeze. He walked forward; his eyes never leaving mine as he continued to walk with slow, menacing steps. My eyes flickered to the silent crew mates who had their heads hung low.

From above a glimmer hit my eyes and I couldn't help but look at the mysterious glimmer. My eyes locked onto the hook for a hand on the Captain's side. I tried to keep the shock from my face but considering I had never seen a man with a hook for a hand, it was nearly impossible. The Captain noticed my gawking and gave a malicious laugh lifting up his handless arm.

"It's never a pretty sight, is it now?"

I swallowed my rising fear and looked up at him as he walked up to me, good lord, was he a tall man. He had at least a whole foot on me and I had to strain my head to look up at him.

"What brings beautiful lass like you to a very dangerous pirate's bar?"

He whispered leaning down by my ear which caused a hard shiver to run down my spine and goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"I came here to speak with you about-"the captain leaned back and gave me a full up-and-down look. "I do not recall me sleeping with any blondes here before."

"That would be because I'm not one of your whores, Captain…?"

"Captain Hook is my name," he bowed in front of me but still kept close in front of me, I already knew where he managed to get that nickname.

"I'm here because I need your help."

"My help? What can I do to help a beauty like you?" He murmured and began circling around me. I tried to ignore that the whole crew was beginning to stare at the two of us.

"I need your ship and your crew to help find Amelia's Treasure."

This caused the whole bar to fill with obnoxious laughter, including Captain Hook himself. I felt a humiliated blush rushing to my face. _I shall not be laughed at, nor should I be made a mockery of. _

"No one has found the treasure, let alone the map to find the treasure, love." He cooed in my ear which caused another round of shivers down my spine.

"What would you say if I can find the map _and _the treasure?"

"I would say you have a death wish, no man, let alone a _woman_, has sailed safety to get to that treasure without dying."

"A woman I may be, but I'm smart, much smarter than your crew, maybe even smarter than you. If you train me to become like you; I can find you the treasure and you'll be rewarded generously."

"You're going to entrust a _pirate_ with a treasure cove of goods?"

"Of course not but I'm your only way of getting there, alive and unscathed."

Captain Hook leaned on his heels for a moment, his lips pursed with consideration. His eyes slid over to his dumbfounded fellow pirates, his eyes slid back and he held out his hand.

"Welcome aboard, love. We sail at dawn get whatever you need tonight."

I nodded trying to ignore the rising satisfaction from my face. I turned around to go get my things ready but Captain Hook called out to me.

"What is your name, love?"

This whole time I didn't realize that I hadn't picked out a different name for myself since using my real birth name was only going to get me captured. My eyes flicked around the room for a sign, or at least anything that I could use for a fake last name. My eyes landed on the roasted swan spinning on the cooking wheel behind the bar.

"Emma, Emma Swan, that's my name." I said looking back at Captain Hook. "Well then, Ms. Swan, prepare now."

By early morning I had collected all the necessary folklore on Amelia's Treasure and the treasure map. I had already an idea on to where I could get the map itself but first I had to get Captain Hook to sail there first. I saw the fellow pirates loading barrels and boxes of food and water onto the ship, preparing for one long journey. Captain Hook stood at the stern of the ship commanding the crew to prepare the sails. His eyes swept over to me climbing aboard with my short stack of books in my arms.

"Are you trying to build a library in my ship?" He called out; I stepped up onto the ship and placed the books in front of him.

"These books shall bring us to finding the map, and then to finding the treasure."

"Then where are we sailing to?" I smacked a book in front of Hook and pointed the authors name on the front cover.

"Not a _where_ but a _who," _Hook waggled an intrigued but yet curious at me, my stomach did a flip as he did this.

"Who pray tell is Govivia Salleen?"

"Our ticket to getting our hands on that map,"

Later that night, Captain Hook showed me my "room" which consisted of hammocks that I shared with the 15+ pirates. Hook watched my face change from hopeful to doubtful in milliseconds.

"You know there is always my bed chamber that you can _always_ sleep in." He winked at me, yet again, my stomach did another flip.

"What a polite offer, captain, but I'm going to decline that since I'm happier with the fifteen men than just the one." I said giving him a tight smile. Hook gave a laugh and went to a dark corner of the ship and pulled back a curtain.

"This shall be your room, since you are a woman of great pride and stature; I'll give you this." I walked over cautiously and peaked over behind the curtains. It was a small single room that came with a nailed wooden desk and a nailed candle holder, another hammock hug on the wall beside the desk. One small port-hole brought in a small ray of sunlight.

"I hope this is up to your satisfactory," I leaned back and looked at him, "my satisfactory is your room, without you in it, Captain."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"When I was in school I used to be called _jalapeno_." He gave me a smile, and leaned off the wall walking past me.

"Your pirate training lessons start tomorrow at dawn is prepared for a rude awakening."

"How many days until we dock at Southshore?"

"About two more days, "with that he climbed the stairs leaving me to some peace and quiet.

That first night on the ship, I held onto my wool blanket and turned over on my side to face the wall and let my sleepy eyes take complete control as I slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.

"_Emma, break the curse," _

_I blinked into the dusty white air that encircled around me; "The curse?" I yelled aloud. _

"_The curse that binds the island, break the curse." _

"_How do I break the curse?" _

"_Only your heart can be the one to lift the curse, let your heart follow its path and keep it open." _

_The voice melted away as a dark figure started coming out from the white fog. I blinked several more times before the figure presented itself in front of me. The jade eyes bore into mine as a warm hand touched my chest right on my heart. _

I was pulled out of sleep when I felt my hammock being shaken, "Miss Swan, Captain Hook is requesting you on the front deck." I wiped my eyes that were still heavy with sleep. "What does he want with me?" I asked getting up out of the hammock.

"He says it's time for your training lesson," the pirate handed me a wooden toy sword and left my room. I looked at it and then looked above me. "He doesn't know what he's in for," I muttered before standing straight up.

Going up on the deck with my sword in one hand and my other hand fixing my vest; I opened the door to have the early morning sun shine down into my eyes. The white light caused my eyes to water and I was temporarily blinded.

"Never been in direct sunlight, Swan?" Hook bellowed from behind me.

I blinked several times before they started to adjust to the area around me. I could see clouds above me with the beautiful blue sky above me. I turned my head and adjusted my eyes to Hook who stood holding his sword.

"Are you all set for our sword lesson?" He asked me, cocking his head to the side with one eyebrow rose highly.

"I'll have you know that my father is an excellent swordsman, and taught me well." I said starting to see the men crowd around Hook and me.

"I don't think he's ever fought a pirate before, lass."

Hook gave me a wink and then drew his sword out in front of me. I raised mine and gave him a small nod in agreement to start. Hook swung the sword around and I dodged the blade with a twist of my hips. I switched my sword into my left hand, preparing for the next hit. Hook stepped back and waved his fingers to me.

I leapt forward jabbing my sword toward his chest; Hook sidestepped and hit my sword with his. I gripped it harder feeling it almost slip out of my hands. Hook took the next step and I knocked my sword against his. The crowd was silent as they watched us dancing to each other's movements. I saw Hook flip the sword around in his fingers as he and I stared at each other on who was to strike next.

I took the opportunity and thrust the sword towards Hook's side; he met my sword with his and pressed against me as he slid around behind me. I turned around just in time smack my sword against Hook's, his arm went down and I seized this chance and elbowed his wrist where he dropped the sword onto the ground. I twisted my sword around and came up to him; with my boot holding his sword still I raised my sword to him.

"He didn't fight against pirates but he was the best in his swordsmen class." I smirked, Hook stared at me with a look that I didn't know how to pin-point. It was a look between annoyances and impressed but his eyes were leaning to more annoy than impressed.

"It seems that you've beaten me, but I can assure you that you won't beat me next time."

"Is that a challenge or a promise?"

"It's both," Hook gave me a half smile and then turned around to see his crew mates all staring at us.

"What are you all ogling at? We have to get to Southshore, prepare the sails and get ready for a storm."

"Captain Hook, it's a beautiful clear day, there isn't a storm for miles!" One of the crew men bravely spoke. Hook turned around and faced the man,

"If there is one thing I know about Mother Nature, is that she leaves no man alive on these waters, prepare for a storm."


	3. Chapter Three : Snow :

_MEANWHILE_

Queen Snow White paced by her throne with such agitation and worry for her daughter. Cecile and other ladies-in-waiting stood nearby wondering whether they should attempt to soothe her. Snow turned around and faced Cecile;

"Cecile, my most loyal maid, Emma did not speak a word of where she was going?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but she did not tell me where, all she said to me was that she was off to save the kingdom."

Cecile bowed her head in utter shame but Snow sighed and touched her shoulder. "Do not take shame on yourself, Cecile, Emma had only ordered you to keep a secret, and I thank you for your loyalty, please go about your regular duties."

Snow turned around and began to pace again thinking of what she was going to do about her rebellious daughter. She put a finger to her chin thinking of ways to figure out where she could have gone, but nothing came to mind.

The doors swung open immediately and King David came speed walking in with the Mcee behind him. "The Royal King James has arrived," he stated flatly and stood straight by the door. Snow turned towards him and held out her hands that he took gently.

"I got your letter, I came as fast as I could-"

"Oh, David, it's horrible. She's run away, Emma is off to try and save the kingdom-"

"King Gold and Prince Baelfire have arrived,"

Snow and David turned around seeing King Gold was down with his son walking silently behind him. Snow couldn't believe how much Prince Baelfire has grown in only four years. He had gotten taller, more quiet, and had managed to grow some facial hair in the slightest.

Snow bowed and King Gold gave her a look of displeasure,

"Please do not bow to me; it is I that must bow."

"It's wonderful to have you back in my palace again, King Gold."

"King Gold has come along to try and help with our situation." David said giving Snow a reassuring smile.

"King David didn't inform me on the current situation but I can give you any help you need."

Snow sighed and put her hands together and looked at David and then at Gold and Baelfire.

"It seems that our daughter has left the kingdom to seek aid for our financial troubles in the kingdom."

Gold gave a shocked look to his son and Baelfire gave the same look to his father, "do we know where she took off to?" Gold asked.

Snow shook her head and sighed, "Emma didn't even tell the maid she had ran into, I thought David would know where she has run off to. Where could she have gone to fix our financial problems?" David thought for a moment and then sighed putting his head back.

"Clever girl, she's going for a treasure, Lady Eugina, can you talk to a captain and have him prepare a ship for me?"

"You cannot go on ship, it's too dangerous with all those pirate ships guarding the waters!" Snow protested grabbing his hand shaking her head.

"I'm the only one that will know where she's heading to, I have to go-"

"They will attack and raid as soon as they see the royal ship, I'm not letting you go."

"Our _daughter _is out on those dangerous waters, Snow." David objected.

"I shall go," Baelfire spoke up solemnly.

Everyone turned and looked at the young Prince who stood straight with his hands behind his back and his chin held high. He held the strong features of his father but his eyes were showing the kindness and pride of his free-spirited mother. Snow and David exchanged concerned looks, neither of them wanted to say yes but Snow knew if she said no that David would be doing more harm than good going out on the open sea waters.

"Prince Baelfire, you don't have to do that, we can easily send a knightship-"

"My ship back home is strong and quick, if anyone is suited to go find her, it's her future husband. It will be an honor getting her back to the King and Queen."

Another round of looks at each other, Snow sighed putting a stray hair away from her face she walked up to Baelfire and grasped his hand.

"If you go, please do be safe and keep my daughter safe. I do not know where she is or what kind of ship she is on. It seems that she is in more danger than in safety."

"I shall return her safety, she'll probably be very angry but she will be safe." Snow nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"I will be happy if she just makes it home, thank you for your selfless generosity, Prince Baelfire."

"I shall go home now and prepare my ship, King David will you please leave a letter of where you would like to send my ship to?"

David nodded, motioning for Lady Eugina to come forth. "I shall have Lady Eugina write down my exact orders and have them delivered to you by tomorrow."

Prince Baelfire turned to his father, "I shall see you when I get back, father." King Gold nodded to Baelfire as he bowed and walked out the doors. David turned to Snow and grasped her hand turning to King Gold.

"Gold, the maids can serve you some tea outside in the garden while Snow and I discuss our plans."

"How generous of you, that sounds rather pleasant but a storm is coming in, may I have tea inside your dining hall?"

"Of course, the ladies in waiting shall show you the way." Another woman came up and curtseyed in front of Gold.

"Snow and I will join you in short time,"

With that David lead Snow to his library, his rage was fueled knowing that his daughter was out looking for a _myth_. David had a small pain in his chest knowing that this was his fault all along. If he hadn't planted that stupid treasure story into her head when she was younger she would be here.

_What a disgrace I have been as a father. I filled my daughter's head with myths and fairy tales instead of filling it with royal duties and how to become an actual queen or to save your kingdom when obligation calls. He couldn't believe that his daughter had actually escaped the kingdom and gone off with any other ship. She could be kidnapped, she could be chained or worse. _

David shook the influx of treacherous thoughts that dripped into his mind. He didn't want to think of the danger his daughter was in. He wanted to think about where he was going to send Baelfire first. David opened up the doors and went straight for the books on the left side of his desk.

"David, what are we doing in here?"

Snow asked crossing her arms giving him a concerned look. David grasped a book titled "_Unique Treasures & Their Stories". _He put the book onto his desk, flipping it to the middle of the book and looking through the pages.

"This book will give us the location on where Emma is currently going."

David's finger traced down the sentences and stopped upon seeing a paragraph telling on who wrote the first book on Amelia's Treasure.

_The author of the very first book naming Amelia's Treasure [pg. 234] is named Govivia Salleen, a female shaman and oracle she can be found in the back woods of Southshore, Bridgemont. Being the only woman to know most of the myth and the tale itself Govivia refuses to release anymore information on where she got the intriguing story and where the treasure can be located…_

David smacked his hand on the book in excitement. "She's heading for Southshore," he turned to Snow who stared at him.

"This is your fault that our daughter is out on those waters, isn't it?" Snow said giving him eyes of fire.

"Emma was only a little girl when I told her that story; I thought she would have forgotten it by now."

"You thought wrongly, David, you put our daughter right into the middle of danger!"

"This is not all my fault part of this is your fault as well,"

"My-my fault? How is this_ my _fault David?"

"If you didn't scare her by telling her about the arranged marriage she wouldn't have had to run away."

"When am I supposed to tell her? When the royal dress maker is creating her dress?"

Snow and David stood there arguing like two little kids on who was in the wrong and who deserved to be in the right. Little did they know that Emma was doing better than she thought with pirates and on finding the map itself…


	4. Chapter Four

Hook's prediction was correct on the incoming storm. I sat at my desk holding onto my books, trying to scribble more notes on Govivia as the raging waters hit and splashed at the ship. Thunder rolled above and my candle flickered. Above me I heard the men scrambling about on the deck preparing for another major wave. Hook was screaming orders above trying to steer our ship into safe waters.

I couldn't help myself but feel somewhat attracted to Captain Hook; there was something about him that made it hard to resist him. _I'm sure that's how he gets his women to his bedroom._ I sighed and tapped my finger against my chin. I knew that I shouldn't spend my time dwelling on the fact that I was becoming attracted to a _pirate_, especially a pirate that has been around a couple of times. Hook's cocky smile swept into my brain and I began to smile.

I shook my head and stood up, "I'm not going to think about him like this, I'm going on a journey to get the treasure for my kingdom, I'm not here to fall in love." I stated aloud and banged my fist against the table. Just then, the ship rocked backward which caused me to lose balance and fly backwards. Hitting my back against the hard wall, I slowly stood seeing the stars dance in front of my eyes.

The ship groaned with intensity as the angry waters beat and lashed against the ship. Hook's yelling was getting louder and more serious; I stood up and went outside to go up the stairs. The rain had already made its home down on the bed quarters by slicking the ground making it hard to walk on. I gripped onto a beam and slowly began to walk, the ship rocked against another wave which caused me to grip on harder.

The doors above were slapping and groaning from the howling wind. I grabbed onto another beam as another wave set in, this time the doors swung open and I saw a crew mate stumbling around. I caught the next one and then launched myself onto the next. "GET READY FOR A BIG ONE LADS!" Hook yelled, I looked up to see a giant wave coming up to the ship, I grasped the last beam and held on as the wave came crashing down.

The splashed onto the deck and came rushing into the lower deck that it hit me straight head on with force that nearly caused me to lose my grip. My body was instantly soaked as the water splashed behind me. I took this opportunity to get onto the deck. The rain hailed from above as the winds caused you to almost slide on the slippery deck. The men slid around trying ropes to each other or to beams, "Lovely weather, isn't it, Swan?" Hook yelled. I looked up and grasped a piece of rope from a flipped barrel. I ran up and gripped onto the railing as another hard windswept in.

"You're playing with death, I'd say, Captain!" I screamed over the howling winds seeing that Hook wasn't tied to anything.

"Death and I have a love-hate relationship, love!" He yelled back, steering the ship through another giant wave. I blinked out more rain from my eyes as I attempted to tie myself onto the nearest beam.

"You should really protect yourself, Captain!" I yelled triple knotting the rope.

"It's a lot more interesting when you're fighting for your life!" He yelled laughing at the wind.

I heard the men start yelling and I turned my head to see one giant wave coming up.

"IS IT INTERESTING NOW?" I screamed seeing that we were approaching it.

I looked over to see that Hook was attempting to tie himself to the beam next to me; I looked back behind me to see the wave beginning to take its deadly descend onto the ship. The wave crashed onto the ship with such force and anger that I was afraid that the ship would split in half. The water threw the men to the sides of the ship and began to roll up here.

"HOOK!" I screamed seeing him only tie one knot before the wave crashed onto the upper deck. Hook was swept back and I lunged forward and caught his wrist, my fingers wrapped around it and held on tightly. I felt Hook grip my wrist back as we were being launched behind; I heard a snapping noise and turned my attention to the rope that was tearing apart.

"Oh, _Jesus_," I muttered before the rope snapped and another wave rode above us, Hook grasped my arms and pulled me forward into him. I clung onto his chest as we hit the back of the ship with fierce velocity. The ship made another groaning noise and sailed through another wave. Hook and I held onto each other as the next wave launched itself onto us. Hook flipped me over so I was trapped between the ship railing and his chest.

He blocked the blows of each wave but I made the (stupid) decision to poke my head up only to be greeted with the last round of water (that I could possibly remember) that came crashing down on me. I remember my head snapping back and hitting the railing post and then,

Darkness

_Emma, release the curse, only you can break it. _

_Emma, you can save your kingdom if you destroy the curse. _

_Emma, break the curse and save everyone. _

_Emma, Emma…_

_**EMMA!**_

I gasped and sat up feeling my heart rate begin to slow down. My head pounded furiously as my body ached from my jerk movement. I gently probed the back of my head feeling a bandage cover the back of my damp hair. I looked down and realized that I wasn't in my hammock. I was in a king sized bed covered with warm blankets, I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black shirt.

It didn't take very long to realize that I was in Hook's bed chamber. I touched the soft red blankets that covered the bed. I looked out the window to see the calm blue water and the clear sky above. I slid out of the warm bed and stood up, letting myself get acquainted with the spinning sensation my head was having. I felt a breeze on my legs and I looked down to see that I was wearing absolutely, no pants, _or undergarments. _I looked around and saw my clothes laying out by the window, I sighed in relief and began to dress.

After I was done dressing, I opened the door to the front deck, the men stood around playing cards, drinking or relaxing in the sun. I silently closed the door and went up the stairs to find Hook sitting playing solitaire. Hook saw my shadow and turned around,

"Glad to see you've survived the storm, Swan."

"Captain-"

"Call me Hook, "

"Hook, I woke up without any pants on."

Hook smirked up at me and stood; he leaned into me and gave me a wink. "_I know." _ I glared at him and grasped him by the collar bringing him in close.

"If you did anything to me while I was _unconscious_ I will slit your throat in your-"Hook grasped my hands and slid them off of him.

"I am a man of honor and chivalry, Swan. How could I possibly touch you when you did after all, save my life?"

I looked down and remembered grasping Hook's hand before he was swept off his ship into the angry ocean waters.

"All I did was take your wet clothes and lay them out, and I dressed you in one of my own shirts, you can at least be grateful. I even did my best not to look at your body while I did this." He sighed sadly and looked up at me.

I looked away realizing that I was being so mean to him since he helped me after I had saved him. He was right, I wasn't being grateful and I wasn't being nice either. I looked back at him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for your _kind_ duty to helping me not die, Hook."

Hook bowed and went to the ships steer, "Now that that's over with, I can tell you that we'll be in Southshore within the next 2 hours."

Hook handed me his telescope which I took and looked through it, there it was the small island of Southshore. I could barely make out the shipping docks, let alone the giant chapel that stood high and mighty on the island. I closed the telescope and handed it back to him.

"Perfect, we'll get our treasure map and set off on our journey."

When we got onto the island I was instantly swept away by how green and beautiful the land was. Hook ordered his men to go get supplies to restock the ship and then they can go freely wherever they wanted.

"I want you all back here by dawn, my boys, do you all understand?"

They all nodded in unison, Hook nodded his head and they all dispersed, I took this time and turned around to embark on my journey to find Govivia.

"Where do you think you're going, Swan?" Hook called out to me.

"I'm going to go find Govivia, where else?" I asked

Hook shook his head then came up to me, "You're not going alone, we don't know anything about this woman. She could possess dark powers and you're going to walk right into danger."

"I didn't take you as the caring type, Hook." I teased which made him make a face of disbelief.

"I'm not, but you sure do know how to tear a man down, Swan."

"It's what I do best, Captain." I smiled looking up at him which made him give me that sweet cocky half smile that I was starting to adore.


End file.
